


掷色子

by Rico1687



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rico1687/pseuds/Rico1687
Summary: 掷色子游戏，抽到用下体吃冰棒这么个题目再加上上一把抽到的巴特春药buff。





	掷色子

“说，不然就是你下面的嘴吃子弹了。”

 

车上。  
素子手握方向盘目视前方，至少看起来目视前方，副驾驶上的巴特却看起来有点局促不安。几次向素子的方向看去，好像有什么话说不出口一样。  
“怎么了巴特，犹犹豫豫的样子不像你啊。”  
倒是素子先开了口。  
“！不，没什么...”  
“哦？”  
巴特呼出一口气向后靠了靠。  
“就是之前对付那一伙反义体化激进组织的时候，你说了一句‘你下面的嘴吃子弹吧’不像是你会讲的话，我点在意。”  
“啊就因为这个吗？最近看了几部黑帮垃圾片，一顺口，很在意？”  
“...也不是很在意。”说着巴特将头转向了车窗。  
素子也转头看着巴特的侧脸，起了一点捉弄的心思。  
“回去之前先去和我换个义体吧。”  
“你受伤了？”  
“不，我怕你你受伤。”

 

“仿真义体？今晚我是不是可以期待一下？”一进门巴特就握住了素子的手腕。  
“还有，你去便利店买了什么？”  
“我买了满足你好奇心的东西，冰棒，我们来试试‘下面的嘴’这一课题。”素子晃了晃手中便利店袋子。  
“想不到少佐看的垃圾片还有这种情节。”  
“现在是限制级片的时间了。”  
素子反手握住巴特的手拉向客厅，一路踢掉鞋子卸掉武器，两人拥抱在一起时素子向巴特脖子后面注射了一管淡粉色液体。  
“这又是什么？”  
“春药，只有我义体强度降低岂不是很不公平？”  
“那你要吃不消了，少佐。”

巴特握住素子的细腰，不同于军用义体的柔软触感让他忍不住揉捏起来轻而易举将爱人略微抱起，素子顺势两腿圈住巴特的腰，甜腻的水声在两人唇间响起。  
啪嗒。  
装着棒冰的便利店袋子掉在地上两人才结束长得过分的吻。素子一边脱下巴特的夹克外套，一边拉扯着巴特的衬衣缓缓弯下身。还沾着口水的嘴唇亮晶晶的，让素子饱满的双唇更显性感。  
顺着素子的动作巴特坐在了身后的沙发上，现在的素子只穿着内衣鸭子坐在了客厅柔软的地毯上，手里拿着棒冰微微歪着头，咬着嘴唇让手中的棒冰滑过脸颊。  
巴特的吸气声在深夜的客厅显得格外清晰。  
素子的嘴角不由得弯了弯，开始用牙齿撕开棒冰包装。明明是个经验丰富的老兵了，还有这样毛头小子的躁动情绪。面对巴特紧张的精神状态素子默默在心里吐槽着自己的爱人。不过这也是他的可爱之处吧。想到这里素子更是起了调戏一下巴特的心思，一边用牙齿撕下外面花花绿绿的塑料包装纸，一边发出引人遐想的呻吟声。  
果然巴特的肩膀轻微晃动了一下。  
像是吃到糖果的小孩子一般，素子追寻着这种香甜的喜悦。冰棒已经开始融化，草莓口味的汁液顺着素子的手流向小臂，最终汇集在关节滴落在白皙紧致的大腿上。  
不论是在战场还是在床笫之间，素子都享受这种绝对的掌控与压倒性的优势，本来就是性暗示极强的棒状物，素子更是伸出舌头，从手腕向上顺着棒冰化掉的汁液一路舔舐到顶端，迷离的双眼向巴特传达着爱意与挑逗。一张口将冰棒含了进去。  
另一方面素子空闲的左手顺着身体的线条一路爱抚，停留在了下身那个柔然湿润的地方。素子纤长有力的手指在下身规律的运动着。嘴里的冰棒也在不断吞含做着限制性的动作。  
这时坐在沙发上的巴特开始感受到药物的效果，股间的肿胀让他难以忽略，素子的动作快要让他的情欲饱和。让他只想抛开一切人类社会的条条框框，没有什么同事，朋友，战友抑或恋人的额外属性，只有一个灵魂对另一个灵魂纯粹的爱慕渴望，渴望以最单纯的方式表现出来。这种欲望灼烧着巴特的理智，他的呼吸开始紊乱，脉搏加快，耳朵里是血液隆隆的轰鸣。  
素子却还嫌不够一样用冰棒完成了一个深喉，抽出时用嘴巴紧紧吸着棒状物体的柱身，当顶端也离开双唇时甚至过分地发出了“啵”的一声。素子将棒冰重新放进嘴里，身体向后两腿舒展成另一个姿势，两手缓缓将内裤向脚踝褪去，现在的少佐膝盖弯曲以一个不太标准的m字腿坐在巴特面前。刚才的动作导致不少化掉的糖水落在素子的胸口。双唇因为低温和冰棒的研磨变得红红的，素子最后一次吮吸后让冰棒顺着嘴角，脖子，划向锁骨，胸口，小腹，终于来到了下体那温暖湿润的地方。  
伴随着一声呻吟，冰棒的一部分插入了素子的穴口。冰冷的触感让素子一阵颤抖，不同于冰的温度，现在素子的体内也因为刚才的动作而火热。巴特就更不用说了，素子这样主动地挑逗并不常见，为了能更多的欣赏这样不同于平时的素子巴特也是动用了多于以往的意志力来控制自己不要立刻扑向素子。面对这样挑逗自己让自己难耐的素子，巴特内心不免起了一点小小的报复心理，这一针春药一会儿难耐的还不知道是哪个呢。  
这边素子也把整根冰棒没入了小穴内，开始缓慢抽插。怎么说也是交了不少女朋友的，素子用另一只手单手解开了上身的内衣后下体还插着冰棒的状态，用两只手把自己脱了个精光。现在的素子身上是甜甜的草莓味道，下体发出令人面红耳赤的咕啾咕啾声，一只手还揉捏着自己的胸部，哪里还有白天工作时少佐的影子？现在的素子已经是情欲的化身，是巴特欲望的源泉。  
终于棒冰屈服于体内的高温只剩下不成型的点点冰块。  
素子将冰棒的木制小棍扔到一旁，带着脸上的潮红。  
“现在是不是该换上什么火热的进来了？”  
巴特起身捞起湿漉漉的素子放在了沙发上，居高临下的看着素子。  
“准备好明天请假吧，Motoko。”


End file.
